mugmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugman Gets Into Shape
This is the page for the original, pre-reboot episode. If you are looking for the 2016 version, look here. Mugman Gets Into Shape is the second Mugman cartoon and main episode written and animated by Jacob Lenard and also written by Dan Lenard. Description Mugman discovers how weak he is, so he takes action. Plot The episode starts off with Mugman adoring his collection of saucers from famous shipwrecks, which includes the Titanic, the Lusitania, the Andria Doria. However, he doesn't have a saucer from the Costa Concordia wreck yet, so he checks on ePeninsula, only to find that it costs 50 dollars online. He takes a short walk to think about it. During his walk, he passes Papa and Johnny's house, who are arguing that someone needs to clean their garage. Johnny points at Mugman, claiming that he should do it. As Mugman comes over to Papa, he says that he will give Mugman 50 bucks if he cleans up his garage. Mugman attempts to move a box, but fails to do so due to his weakness. He opens the box to see what's actually inside it, but it's nothing but a rubber duck. Mugman then runs to the Gym to start working out. Mugman starts up a treadmill, but it's so fast, that Mugman slips right off of it. He tries lifting a dumbbell, only to pop Mugman's entire body off his arm. He tries punching the punching bag, but instead breaks his arm and brings out a little tear. He attempts to do the jump rope, but he only has one arm, and breaks the window when he throws it away. He jumps into a swimming pool, but he drowns. He walks out of the nurse's room, saying that he's never swimming ever again. He then gets kicked out from the Gym. He only has one other option to choose... his sister. Mugman walks in Teanna's room calling her name while she punches a punching bag several times. He says to her that he's nothing more than a weakling and Teanna jokingly says that an infant could probably take him out. Mugman explains what's happening to Teanna, only for her to be confused at his request.. Mugman wants Teanna to help him get fit. She grabs Mugman and starts the workout. The episode cuts to a montage of Mugman and Teanna on a field. Teanna starts up a timer as Mugman speeds away. Teanna is shocked to see that Mugman already ran out of breath. Teanna looks at the screen disappointingly, as they go to punching a punching bag in Teanna's room. Mugman looks at his hand and gets nervous. Teanna grabs Mugman and places him next to the punching bag. Mugman attempts to punch it, but ends up crooking up his arm like an accordion. Teanna tries to think. The episode cuts to Teanna and Mugman at the swimming pool. Teanna is already in the pool, as Mugman jumps in to the bottom. As Teanna realizes that Mugman isn't popping out of the water, she swims to the bottom to save him. We go to Mugman and Teanna at the field again. Teanna starts the timer, and Mugman runs. A few seconds later, he eventually gets sweaty and stops. As Teanna experiences this, she thinks, and eventually throws a pistachio bag hooked on a fishing hook to Mugman. As Mugman licks his lips, he runs after it. We go to the punching bag again. Mugman actually punches it, albeit very weak. Teanna gives him a thumbs up. When Mugman looks at the screen, Teanna shrugs. Mugman is now doing push ups and Teanna counting how many push ups Mugman is doing. When Mugman passes out, she looks at the stop-watch and is surprised to see that Mugman has actually done 1,037 push ups. Cut to the field again, with Mugman still chasing after the pistachio bag. Then to the punching bag, where Mugman punches the punching bag, which sends it flying to the ceiling. Mugman does a victory dance, but the punching bag returns just to smack Mugman, which sends him flying. The episode goes to Mugman on the street, running. Mugman snatches Free Wizard's wand as he approaches him, then he gives the wand to Teanna, but trips and falls on the cement when he gives it to her. Teanna grins and walks away with the wand. The montage ends. A buff Mugman opens Teanna's door exclaiming that he's a new man. But he wasn't actually buff, he was just holding his breath. Mugman then runs to Johnny and Papa's house, to see Johnny and Papa staring at their garage. Johnny mocks Mugman for coming back, but is surprised to see how fast Mugman has cleaned the garage. Mugman is proud of himself, until Papa mentions that he forgot to move the ancient Mayan calender from the garage. Mugman struggles to do this, and gets Teanna to do it instead. After Teanna moves the calender, Papa gives Teanna the Fifty dollars. Mugman then asks why he didn't get the Fifty, to which Papa replies "because I don't like you". Teanna walks off home, but then looks at Mugman. She feels guilt seeing him, and buys him the plate in secret. When Mugman returns home, he looks at his collection, saddened that it will never be complete, until he notices the plate from the Costa Concordia on the shelf. He thanks Teanna eagerly, ending this episode. Characters Major Characters *Mugman *Teanna (debut) *Papa (debut) *Johnny (debut) Minor Characters *Gym Keeper (debut) *Free Wizard Trivia *This is the first appearance of Teanna, and her appearance is slightly different compared to later episodes. *A remake of this episode has been made. It features better drawn character models, smoother animation, improved backgrounds, and lighting effects. *A remixed version of "Hay Seed" from "The Incredible Machine 3" can be heard when Mugman works out with Teanna. *This was formerly the longest Mugman episode, clocking in at 6 minutes and 18 seconds. Currently, the remake which is 7 minutes and 15 seconds is the longest Mugman episode. *During the credits, an unused frame of Mugman on the treadmill can be seen, as there is a poster on the wall behind Mugman. *On July 27, 2015, this episode reached 10K views. To commemorate this, an animated short was made titled "10,000 views!". Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Mugman Category:Episodes featuring Teanna